


Two Sides of Valentine's Day

by SmokedJoker



Series: Valentine's/White Day fics [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Relationship Reveal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedJoker/pseuds/SmokedJoker
Summary: Valentine's Day. In Japan, it's a day where a girl expresses her feelings towards her loved ones. It can be platonic, but what most people look at, what most people actively listen for, is the romantic side of things.People tend to focus on the success, rather than the failure, with there being a lot of cases on both sides.Still, regardless of success or failure. One thing is certain to happen on Valentine's Day. Heartbreak is inevitable.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: Valentine's/White Day fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Two Sides of Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty ominous summary right? I assure you, our couple is certain, but if you look at the characters, I'm sure you can figure out who the heart break tag is for. 
> 
> The first half doesn't feature our couple much, but I hope that's fine with you guys! It's just more of a set up and banter for the later half.
> 
> Regardless, Hope you guys enjoy the Valentine's Fic! Also I uploaded this on Valentine's Day! I'm not late! *sweats* Cutting it close but not late!

The sound of a bell chimed as two people left Leblanc. The man and woman both had a certain atmosphere to them. If someone were to describe the color of it, it’d definitely be pink and red. 

An exasperated sigh sounded as the door closed.

“Man, they finally left now.” The clacks of someone typing away on their keyboard could be heard, even as Ren was washing the dishes. He only needed to finish a few more to be done. “There was just too much goo goo gah gah for me to handle.” Futaba sipped out of the cup of coffee Sojiro served her as she browsed her social media. It was filled with all kinds of posts about Valentine’s Day.

“You know, I’d forgotten it was Valentine's Day until I finally noticed a lot of guys were bring their girls in with them.” Sojiro chuckled at some of the moves the guys tried to pull. Some were successful, others…not so much. It made him recall his old days of trial and error. Futaba had come in near the end of the day, so she didn’t manage to catch much of the ongoings of today.

“Wow, mister ladykiller over here forgot something as important as that. Your age is really getting to you now, Sojiro.” Futaba grinned as she brought up Sojiro’s age. Though, he didn’t really mind it and chuckled along with the jest.

“Guess so.” Sojiro glanced at the dishwasher who seemed to mind his own business, before focusing on the curry he was making for Futaba.

“Hey, Sojiro. You didn’t get any chocolates now, did you?” Futaba asked curiously.

“Hah, something like that far too over for me now.” Sojiro shook his head at the thought. “This is a day when it should be young love on display. Us old foggys would prefer to be alone for this sort of thing.” Sojiro explained.

“I don’t know, there were some old couples coming in here.” Futaba pointed out.

“Were any of them acting like the ones that just left?” Sojiro asked back with a smug smile. He went ahead and served Futaba her curry.

“Ah! You got me there!” Futaba said as she quickly chose to move on, focusing on the food in front of her. “Still, I wonder what’s so great about it.” Being single seemed to have much more freedom compared to being in a relationship. Futaba didn’t want to be restrained too badly now that she was going out more.

Sojiro chuckled at the inexperience Futaba was showing. She had a lot of catching up to do compared to girls her age. Though the more Sojiro thought about it, maybe that was a good thing in certain ways.

“You really shouldn’t think like that, Futaba.” A sudden voice joined in on the conversation. Sojiro showed no reaction and only Ren and Futaba glanced at the feline who joined in. Morgana appeared on the backrest behind Futaba as he laid on top of it. “Eventually, you’re going to find someone and need to summon up the courage to give him chocolates.”

“Bah, what’s the big deal?!” Futaba felt a bit aggrieved she was being lectured by Morgana of all people. “It’s just chocolates, watch!” Futaba started digging around in her bag.

“Umm, what’s going on?” Sojiro was just surprised by Futaba’s sudden outburst and random bag rummaging. He looked to Ren for an explanation and got a shrug in response.

“Morgana was giving Futaba a lesson about love.” Ren humoredly said. Sojiro gave an odd look at Morgana thinking he might respond in the same way if he was being taught about love by a cat.

“Dah-dada-DAHHHH! Found it!” Futaba held up a neatly wrapped box and imitated a sound effect from one of the games she played. Futaba got out of her seat and started walking over to Ren. Noting the general direction, both Sojiro and Morgana both had an idea of who she was going to give that neatly wrapped box “Here, you go! One chocolate for you!” Futaba immediately confirmed their guess as she gave the box of chocolates to Ren, surprising both Sojiro and Morgana, especially Sojiro.

“Wha-What?! When did this happen?!” Sojiro let out his inner thoughts, eyeing Ren seriously. Ren smiled helplessly as the misunderstanding was pinned on him. Off to the side of him, Futaba giggled knowingly and smiled in her mischievous way.

“Hehe, Mission accomplished!” Futaba did some kind of pose. “All chocolates delivered!”

“What?” Sojiro said as he was confused once again by his eccentric daughter. 

“What do you think I was doing all day? I was giving all the friendship chocolates I bought to the guys.” Futaba explained to Sojiro.

“So you gave some to Ryuji and Yusuke as well?” Ren asked with some contentment. Futaba had come a long way, to think she was already handing out chocolates like this. It was far cry from the girl who stayed in her for a couple of years.

Futaba tapped her chest with some pride as she noticed Ren’s reaction. “Yup, Ryuji was pretty happy about it, but that Inari just treated it like it was nothing!” Futaba grew a bit irritated as she thought of Yusuke again. “His pretty-boy looks must have already netted him some chocolates. He could have at least shown some joy! I spent money on those sweets!” Futaba felt the money would have been better spent on some games or other electronics if that was the reaction Yusuke gave her.

Sojiro looked a bit speechless before chuckling weakly. It seemed Futaba was still the same person as always. After thinking that, Sojiro then focused in on Ren, another thought coming to mind.

“Hey, Ren.” Ren and Futaba turned to look at Sojiro. “Don’t you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you’ve been here nearly a whole year.” Ren smiled as he knew what Sojiro was asking him. Futaba looked curiously at Ren as well.

“That is true…..you’ve got the same overall pretty boy looks as Yusuke too, so why aren’t you popular with the ladies?” Futaba circled around Ren, checking out his body frame. “You’re in great shape too,” Futaba gave a light slap to Ren’s butt, surprising both Ren and Sojiro. “I know some girls dig the bad boy vibe too.” Futaba suddenly thought of something and grinned mischievously. “You have some kind of secret relationship with someone?” Sojiro laughed as he saw the nosy side of Futaba.

“Hah!” A confidant chuckle came from Morgana. “I’ve been with this guy for most of his time in Tokyo and I’m sure that he doesn’t have anyone.” Morgana seemed so sure of the fact. “He’s a responsible man who made sure to focus on his studies and Phantom Thief duties, relationships are out of the question…though now that we’ve finished our careers as Phantom Thieves,” Morgana positioned himself strongly to appear reliable. “ I guess I can help you score someone.”

“Pffft!” A suppressed laugh came out of Futaba.” You act like you’re in a relationship or have any experience at all.” Futaba pointed out. Morgana looked as smug as always when Futaba said that.

“Well, I do have Lady Ann in sight, it’s only matter of when I confess to her,” Morgana spoke about his crush for Ann again. It seemed he had utter confidence she would be his eventually. Ren weakly smiled as he heard it.

“Well, don’t get bent over it, Ren. Keep trying and you’ll find her eventually.” Sojiro didn’t know what Morgana said, but he figured Ren would be feeling down from his inquiry. “Y’know, when I was young, hoo boy…,” Both Ren and Futaba rolled their eyes as they were going to be pulled into another one of Sojiro’s tales of his younger days. “It started when-

A bell chime interrupted Sojiro. Everyone in Leblanc turned to look at the entrance to see a familiar face. Futaba and Morgana ran up to the new arrival.

“Ann/Lady Ann!” Futaba hugged Ann while Morgana circled around the two. “What are you doing here?” Futaba asked. “Here to hang out with a fellow single lady?” Futaba joked as she tried to match Ann’s height and wrap her arm around Ann’s shoulder. Ann humored her and leaned down so Futaba could manage easily while laughing lightly.

“It seems lively in here. Something going on?” Ann asked, her eyes briefly glowing as she met eyes with Ren. 

**That single second didn’t escape someone’s eyes.**

“Nah, we were just talking about how Ren is single on Valentine’s day.” Morgana bluntly said. The fact made Ann raise her eyebrows at Ren. Ren met her gaze with a suggestive smile. 

**A hidden grin formed as the scene before him was all too familiar.**

“Really?” Ann said curiously, she met his suggestive smile with her own. “Seems pretty unlucky,” Ann said with a meaningful tone, mixed in with a bit of teasing.

**Now they were just making it obvious to him.**

“Yeah, Futaba was saying she was surprised a guy like me couldn’t find anyone,” Ren said as he was acting like he was a bit hurt. “Seems no one can like a criminal after all.”

**And now he fires back.**

“I slapped him on the bum too,” Futaba added suddenly, making Ren chuckle.

**He didn’t need to hear that.**  
  


Sojiro shook his head, no one in the room knowing why or noticing for that matter.

“Yeah, she did that too,” Ren confirmed, knowing he’d get a look from Ann.

“I see,” Ann said promptly, her true feelings about the act hidden from everyone. “I just got done giving my chocolates to Ryuji and Yusuke, so I thought I’d stop by Leblanc and give my last ones to the criminal staying here.” Ann teased as she walked up to Ren.

That was when Ann stopped and grew a bit nervous. There were other people here and this wasn’t like the chocolates she gave to Ryuji and Yusuke. Ren and her, their relationship wasn’t known to anyone but themselves, so if she were to give this chocolate to him out here…

“Ooooh, that’s right.” Sojiro suddenly said, garnering everyone’s attention. “Futaba, I forgot something at the house, can you go and fetch it for me?” Sojiro asked.

“What do you want?” Futaba was confused by the sudden question, but she didn’t find anything suspicious about it.

“Just the house keys,” Sojiro said.

“I have my own pair with me?” Futaba didn’t seem to take the bait immediately.

“Well, we might be going out tonight and I wanted to be sure I have my pair.” Sojiro readily replied. Futaba mused about it for a few seconds before relenting.

“Alright!” Futaba gave a glance to Ren and Ann. “Be right back!” Futaba cheerfully said before leaving out the front door. Unknowingly, this would be the last time Futaba would be in Leblanc for today. That was when Sojiro gave Ann and Ren a knowing look.

“Y’know, you could have just told me.” Sojiro finally said.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked though he knew an old fox like Sojiro most likely saw through their hidden gestures before. 

Ann, however, couldn't keep the façade for much longer before a light blush crept up on her face. It was the first moment someone found out about them.

“C’mon, you can’t hide anything from me.” The blush from Ann was all Sojiro needed to confirm it. “When did you two get together?”

“WHAT???!” A sudden shout interrupted Sojiro’s question. Ren and Ann immediately recognized who that voice belonged and instantly felt nervous. They’d forgotten there was still someone else here.

“Geez, what’s that cat crying about?” Sojiro asked as even he noticed Morgana’s outburst.

Ann stood there quietly, looking away guiltily, feeling Morgana’s eyes burning both her and Ren with its intensity. Ren sighed as he figured this day would come.

“Morgana…has a crush on Ann,” Ren told Sojiro, as he looked Morgana in the eyes. He could see the pain he was dreading to witness.

“…..O-Oh…” Sojiro didn’t know how to respond. He’d seen plenty of heartbreaks before, hell, he even experienced some of them himself, but it was the first time ever seeing a cat have one. Sojiro rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly wondering how to deal with this since he caused it. “Well, nothing we can do about that now.”

Sojiro walked around the counter and walked up to Morgana, who was still in a state of shock. He wondered how he should go about this. To him, it was just a cat for crying out loud.

“So….As I always say, there’s plenty of fish in the sea…right?” Sojiro told Morgana. It was odd saying such a common phrase to a cat of all things.

“Uh-Huh……” Morgana lifelessly responded, he didn’t even think Sojiro might not understand his response, but seemingly, Sojiro nodded in response. 

Sojiro went and picked Morgana up.

“It’s tough, but at least you can trust the man she’s fallen for…right?” Sojiro said as he glanced at Ren. “ As a gentleman, you can at least be happy about that, right?”

Ren noticed the glance and nodded in agreement.

Morgana looked at Ren and Ann who stood beside him. He could notice the worry on her face and realized he didn’t want to be something holding back their relationship. He cared about everyone in the Phantom Thieves(even Ryuji to some degree) but Ren, Ann, and Haru stood out from the rest. If he was holding back their happiness, could he truly say he cared about them? Wasn’t he just being selfish at this point?

“Morgana…I-

“It’s fine, Lady Ann.” Morgana interrupted Ann. “I’m just…. shocked is all.” Perhaps this was better. If there was someone he could trust with Ann, it’d be Ren. Still, it hurt like hell. Knowing his love would never come to be.

Morgana wondered if this was something, he should expect if he ever wanted to truly be human. To have his dream shatter before him, the future he envisioned with Ann, he didn't know what he was going to do after.

“C’mon, I’ll treat you to some sushi.” Sojiro went onto carrying Morgana out. “I’ll leave the store to you two alright?” Sojiro said, which got an agreement from Ren and Ann. Sojiro noted how lackluster Morgana seemed to be and sighed. To think he would be comforting a cat tonight. Was he the opposite of those old cat ladies? 

“We’re both bachelors tonight,” Sojiro said to Morgana before closing the door.

With Sojiro leaving with Morgana, it was now only Ren and Ann. The awkward silence from before still lingered.

“….Do you think we could have told him better?” Ann asked, her guilt about the situation didn’t lessen, even after Morgana seemed to accept their relationship.

“….No, his heart was going to be broken eventually.” This came from the man who listened to Morgana’s love-stricken rambles for nights on end. “but….”

Ren grabbed Ann’s hand suddenly, surprising her a little.

“I still don’t regret one bit about asking you to be my girlfriend….even if I knew it’d break his heart.” Ren sighed as he said that, it made him sound like a real ‘friend’.

“…If you didn’t then I would have.” Ann seemed to notice Ren’s conflicted thoughts. “and I don’t think either of us could have refused right?” Ann smiled weakly, maybe trying to cheer Ren up.

“Yeah, I probably couldn’t.” Ren smiled a little as Ann’s method worked.

“Let’s just make sure to check up on him later.” Ann glanced at her bag. “I wanted to cheer you up after everything that happened but….” Ann didn’t expect their first Valentine’s together to end up like this. Ren shook his head at Ann, he didn’t blame her for this.

“Well, …that’s just what happens to some people on Valentine’s Day,” Ren said softly. “Some people don’t get that happy ending.” Ren was no stranger to rejection, he'd witnessed it plenty of times from friends, though he never experienced it himself. He was one of the lucky ones.

“Yeah…I feel bad because I know Morgana is a good person, but I’m just not one. I don't think of him in that way” Ann sighed. “I’ve rejected people before, but this one is the worst so far.” Ann leaned her head on Ren’s shoulder. Ren looked over to a booth and led Ann over where they sat down together. 

“I’m sure he’ll recover though,” Ren added. “He’s strong like that. I’m sure one day, he’ll find someone else.” The hopeful statement made Ann feel a bit better.

“Let’s do our best to support him when it happens,” Ann suggested which was met with approval with Ren. 

Eventually, the topic veered away from Morgana into what they did for the day. As the heartbroken Morgana was put into the back of their minds for the rest of the day, the mood started going a certain direction.

“Oh! Before we do anything else,” Ann reached into her bag and pulled out a box. After ensuring it was the box she needed, she handed it to Ren. “Here, It’s for you.”

Ren took it out of her hand. Ann noticed how his eyes were a bit too focused on the box itself. She knew from that reaction he must have been waiting for it all day. The thought warmed her heart.

"Isn’t it heavy? I filled it with love.” Ann joked, which earned a chuckle from Ren.

“I can believe it.” Ren joked back, turning the box over and under, appreciating even the little effort Ann went to prepare it for him. 

Ann looked at his expression, loving watching him look at the culminated effort of all her practice. It took days to learn how to do it right, but to see his face like this was worth it. That was when Ann’s smile weakened a bit because soon, she wouldn’t be able to see him for much longer.

“Hey…so…I heard you’re going back soon.” Ann suddenly said.

Ren froze for a second before sighing and confirming her question. Ren put Ann’s chocolate on the table. “Yeah, in about a month.” Ren didn’t mince words.

Ann felt a bit silent at the deadline. A month felt like it would fly by in an instant, and then….

“…Well.. shoot. I’m bringing the mood down again.” Ann mirthlessly laughed and sighed right after. “And after I said I came to cheer you up. I’m awful at this.”

Ann felt the hand on her hand grip her tightly. She looked up to see Ren looking at her tenderly.

“That’s a lie. Just having you here with me, I’ll always be happy.” Ren said softly.

“and what about when you leave? Will you still be happy?” Ann said with a weak smile. It’s not like Ren would be the only one affected. 

“That just means I’ll be waiting for the next time we meet.” Ren wrapped his arm around Ann’s shoulder and pulled her close. “I’ll look for the first chance I get to come back and see you.”

Ann snuggled into Ren’s chest as her heart fluttered in their embrace. “Idiot, I should be saying those words. You’ve already seen Tokyo, let me be the one to visit. You can show me around your home town and…..” Ann grew a bit sheepish. “I can have you all to myself.” It might greedy to say so, but it was better to visit him alone than to have him come here and share him with everyone else.

Her feelings earned her kiss from Ren on the cheek.

“Sounds like a plan.” Ren didn’t refuse. As long as he got to spend time with Ann, he didn’t care where it was that they meet.

“So…umm,” Ann still was shy for some reason. “Since…I want to spend as much time with as possible before you do leave,” Ann crossed her legs the other way around. “I don’t want to go home tonight.” As soon as the words came out, she couldn’t believe she went and said it. Even she knew the implications it could bring. Still, it was those implications that stirred her into doing so.

It’s not like she was the only one who wanted her lover so badly.

Ren’s eyes lit up as heard Ann say that.

“Funny, I was thinking the same,” Ren said with a devilish grin, earning a flustered expression from Ann. Ren caressed her cheek as he was closing in for a kiss that would no doubt spark their night of passion.

“Wai-Wait!” However, Ann stopped Ren’s oncoming spark. “Before we start…Get up.” Ann suddenly said, earning a confused look from Ren. “Just do it!” Ann commanded.

Hearing Ann, Ren complied, albeit not knowing why he still did.

After Ren got up and was standing by the booth, Ann got up as well and went behind Ren.

“Ann?”

***PAAAA***

Right after Ren called out to Ann, a loud slap sounded in LeBlanc and the next thing that could be seen was Ren looking at Ann, eyes wide open in shock while he had one hand on one of his ass cheeks. Ann, however, seemed to be looking at her hand in thought as if recalling something.

“ANN?!!!” Ren asked for an explanation and rightfully so. Ann looked at Ren and gave him a playful smile.

“Well, when I heard Futaba managed to get a feeling before your GIRLFRIEND did, I was a bit peeved, though now that I got feeling for it.” Ann looked at where Ren had his hand. “I kinda want to do it again.” A naughty glint could be seen in her seemingly pure eyes.

“She didn’t do it that hard!” Ren complained as he rubbed his ass a bit more, the sting still slightly there.

That was when Ren suddenly had a serious look in his eyes as he looked at Ann. The look seemed to freeze Ann in her tracks.

“Re-Ren?” A bit of fear in her voice.

Ren didn’t say a word but started walking towards Ann slowly. Ann took a step back under instinct.

“I-I’m sorry I hit you so hard! I was just joking! Messing around ya know?! Re-KYAAAA!?”

Soon Ren reached Ann and in an unexpected fashion swept her off her feet, making Ann squeal as she suddenly lost her footing. Having one arm supporting her back while the other supported the back of her knees, Ren had Ann completely in his grasp. Ann wrapped her arms around his neck to make herself feel more secure.

“Do-Don’t do that so suddenly!!!” Ann said as she started becoming calmer after realizing she was safe.

Ren smiled at her as he lowered her up and down, earning some scared and aggrieved looks from Ann.

“Huh…..heavy.” It was now Ann’s turn to be in shock with eyes wide open and her daintily lips slightly opened. An angry pout replaced her shock seconds after. 

“Ren Amamiya,” Ann brought out Ren’s full name. “You did not just say-

“Just like your chocolate.” Ren interrupted Ann.

Hearing Ren say that made her think back to her chocolate, her very innocent joke was now being used against her, earning a beet red blush from Ann.

“Yo-You think that’s good enough to make up for what you just said?” Ann said in a meek voice, which served to prove her words wrong. “I-I better hear an apology from you, mister!” Ann’s stubbornness earned a humored chuckle from Ren as she drove one of her fingers into Ren’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Ann. You’re as light as a feather.” Ren said truthfully before sighing, “but I’m upset…seems like you put all your love into your chocolate and now, there’s none left for me in you.” Ren smiled at Ann playfully. Testing her.

Ann blushed more as she knew where he wanted this to head towards and she was willing to go along with it.

“…..You don’t know that.” Ann accepted that challenge. “Take me upstairs and I’ll show you an all-new form of love, one that you’ve obviously never experienced.” Ann couldn’t believe she was saying all this, but the mood just swept her away to where she didn’t care how shameless she might sound to others. Smiling seductively at Ren, Ann cupped his cheeks, which served as a great motive to get him moving.

Ren soon started carrying Ann upstairs.

“Talk to me like that all night and I might let you get all handsy again.” Ren referred to Ann’s slap from earlier. “but ya know, such a privilege should go both ways.” Ren gave her a sly smirk.

Ren took his first step on the stairs.

“Don’t worry, tonight is the night where we’ll try a whole lot of things with each other.” Ann alluded before giving Ren a quick kiss on the cheek. A small sample of tonight’s future activities.

They both went upstairs, with the idea that tonight would be one to remember for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know most ShuAnn fics(that I've read) tend to gloss over Morgana's infatuation with Ann(meaning it's not shown as much as the game shows it) and I can understand why. I was never really....so crazy about it. I never really liked it nor hated it. I was just indifferent to it due to how it's portrayed. I feel like his crush on Ann was just another means of convincing himself he was human, when he doubted that fact a lot himself in the game. At least that's just how i view the crush itself, or it could be just what it seems, some funny gag/ character trait for Morgana to have.
> 
> So in this fic, I wanted to focus a bit on the Morgana at the end of his journey. He's realized who he is, maybe he hasn't fully accepted he's a cat(judging how the gag is still sorta used in Scramble a bit) but he's making steps in accepting who he is, whether he ends his life as a human or cat is still up in the airs(Human form in Royal possibly teasing something?) but it shows progress, which I'm kinda interested in. 
> 
> Still, Morgana realizes this near the end of the game, pretty late I'd say. So by this point in time, Ann(who never showed any romantic interest in him anyway) is already going out with Ren, and inevitably, his heart is broken and Morgana learns a cruel lesson in life. Most of the time, that first love is rarely going to be fulfilled. I think it serves as a good way to make Morgana into a more developed character. 
> 
> Then again...this is just a one-shot and in the end, just a ShuAnn Valentine's fic. I'm not sure why I chose to focus/develop on Morgana a bit in this ShuAnn fic, maybe trying out some stuff for TTR?
> 
> I don't know, but moving past the Morgana stuff, I hope you enjoyed the ShuAnn in this fic! Unlike the last Valentine's Fic, I don't have any White Day fic to follow up on this "storyline" but who knows? i might think of something, but don't expect it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you had a pleasant Valentine's Day


End file.
